


If I'm Crazy, It's You and Me Both

by thefourofswords



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/pseuds/thefourofswords
Summary: Patrick needed a better story than what actually happened.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	If I'm Crazy, It's You and Me Both

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick porn out of nowhere. Thanks as ever to my usual partner in crime, routineriots!
> 
> ETA 2/28/21: Okay call me paranoid, and nobody has said anything, but I just wanted to say Stone Wall is two words in this fic on purpose. Hope that that is obvious.

It would be different if Jonny were an unknown to everybody else. If Patrick’s entire history with him wasn’t so visible and public. Maybe he could’ve hidden it better. People had both expected him and Jonny to be something and simultaneously thought it was never going to happen, because surely if it could have, it would have. Patrick got it, he’d been there himself. People were naturally curious as to what finally tipped the scales. 

As it was, when he finally told his parents about it over brunch at their favorite place in River North, his dad simply folded up his newspaper, speared a piece of bacon very deliberately with his fork and said, “As long as I don’t have to hear anything about nitrates.” 

His mom elbowed his dad in the side and then said, “That’s very nice, honey, when did this happen?” 

Patrick colored up, and got very busy squeezing his lemon into his iced tea. Honestly he needed a better story than what actually happened. 

*

Jonny pulled his mouth off the head of Patrick’s cock with a wet pop, staring up at him with those dark seemingly innocent Bambi eyes. Not the sort of person whose voice would rasp on, “Fuck, wish your cock was big enough that I could fuck you and suck it at the same time.” 

Patrick smirked down at him, sitting back on Jonny’s chest. 

“And yet you’re still afraid to take it,” he said, squeezing his thighs into Jonny’s middle. 

“Not afraid,” Jonny laughed. “Just some bad bottoming experiences, and you’ve never done it before, straight boy.” 

Jonny liked to think of himself as more queer experienced then Patrick. He’d been out longer. He’d thrown himself into that grindr hookup life with the same abandon he’d had for his Captain Planet routine. But the thing that Jonny maybe didn’t quite get was just how much Patrick loved an orgasm. Ever since he figured out how, he’d decided it was the second best thing he could do for himself after scoring goals. Jonny might know more about the vibe of the community, and the history, Stone Wall and all that. But Patrick was very devoted to getting himself off. 

“Oh, Jonny,” Patrick whispered, bending down to press their noses together. “That’s where you’re wrong. I know exactly how to do it. Because it’s my fucking body, you think I wouldn’t practice?” 

Because Jonny was the sort of person who trusted Patrick to facefuck him, even as he said he didn’t trust him to assfuck him, he smiled sweetly. “Tell me how you’d fuck me then.” 

“You don’t like anybody taking it easy on you, but you also think being careless is bad-mannered, and as you know, the most effective way is to take it slow.”

“Mmmhm,” Jonny said, stroking up and down the outsides of Patrick’s thighs with delicate fingertips. 

“You’d expect me to finger you and check in with you—after all that’s what you’d do. But you wouldn’t want me asking ‘are you alright’ over and over. No.” Patrick said, sliding a thumb over Jonny’s lower lip. “One of the things that we’re the best at is being quiet around each other and I have a different idea.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jonny chuckled, but it sounded both husky and breathless. 

“I’d tell you to hug your knees to your chest, ass up, and let me fingerfuck you. Because this isn’t about just getting you open now for me. This is about getting you on the edge. Till you’re arching into my hand, riding it, shoving back against it, thighs quaking, and I’m telling you, ‘you can go again.’” 

Jonny reached for the lube, cracking the cap off with one practiced hand. He slicked up his fingers while they both watched, the clear fluid running in rivulets over his knuckles. He reached around, between Patrick’s cheeks, and then paused at Patrick’s hole, waiting for Patrick’s nod. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other, Jonny’s fingertips stroking gently around his rim. Belatedly he cleared his throat, and pushed his fingers in with enough force it made Patrick grunt and drop forward onto his chest. 

The room blinked in and out in a dreamy flutter as the pads of Jonny’s fingers passed over his prostate. It took him a couple beats to remember what he was about. 

“You’re relaxed and open by then,” Patrick muttered, bracing a palm on the smooth silk of Jonny’s pectoral to push himself back upright, “practically suck my cock in when I get it lined up.”

“Then what?” Jonny prompted. He was rushing. More lube, and another finger joined the first two in an already tight squeeze. 

If he wasn’t struggling between swallowing his own tongue from how hot it was that Jonny was losing his ever-present and frustratingly innate gentlemanliness over Patrick talking about fucking him, he’d laugh. 

“And then I’d remind you, you’d never been fucked by another NHL player, and you sure as fuck had never been fucked by me.” 

Patrick didn’t miss that quake that seemed to go through Jonny’s whole body. 

“You gonna blow my mind, Peeks?” he asked, pulling his fingers free and holding his cock against Patrick’s hole. 

“You know it, baby,” Patrick said, and bent low to kiss him, and in that moment Jonny clutched at his waist, holding him still as he heaved his hips upwards, driving his cock inside Patrick. 

It didn’t hurt, but he had to blink stars out of his eyes for a moment, it was that much. Jonny was working with decent sized equipment of his own, but more than that, he was strong. When he wanted to nail Patrick’s prostate, he could do it but good. Patrick loved it. He couldn’t get this from any toy he bought, any kid he found on a stupid app. Only here, in bed with Jonathan Toews. Should’ve known. Even the closeted 19-year-old he had been once upon a time was enough of a hedonist to appreciate that. That Jonny could kiss and fuck like this at the same time was unfair, but at least Patrick got to experience it. 

The very first time, Patrick had been angry at himself for not jumping him sooner. It could’ve been any one of the thousand times he’d imagined it over the years. If he’d only known that Jonny was as weak for him. 

Jonny gentled his pace into a smooth rocking motion after a few thrusts, like he’d caught a hold of himself again, and Patrick couldn’t have that. He tore his mouth away mid-kiss, even as Jonny groaned and tried to follow him. 

Patrick told him, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re a bit of a size queen.”

Jonny didn’t deny it. 

“Maybe you were little scared about having something _so big_ inside you,” Patrick teased, leaning back, so that Jonny got a good look as he took his cock in hand and gave himself a luxuriously slow stroke, “but you’re a slut for it once I get it inside.” 

Wumph. The world spun and Patrick found himself flat on his back, breath knocked out of his lungs. He gaped, momentarily speechless, as Jonny sat back on his heels, getting a hand at the dip in Patrick’s spine and practically tugged him back onto his cock. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered and Patrick splayed his thighs as wide as he could, and arched his back to give him the best view possible as he licked his palm and closed his fist back around his cock, dragging his palm from base to tip. He reached down with his other hand and pulled gently on his sac, fingers dipping down to where he could feel the wet smear of lube and Jonny speared inside of him. 

“Oh fuck,” Patrick said, clenching and flexing involuntarily. “God, what your voluptuous bubble butt would look like around my cock.” 

Thrust in and thrust out, hole wide and stretched around his shaft, the spill of pre-come at the tip adding to the slippery mix of lube. He could imagine it too well and apparently Jonny could too, because he cursed and finally leaned back in and started moving again. Hips working hard. Pounding into him. 

“Is this what you want?” Patrick breathed, getting his arms around Jonny’s back and tugging him in closer. “For me to fuck you like this?” 

Jonny groaned and closed his eyes, somehow stroking in even _harder_. Patrick dug his nails into Jonny’s back, but didn’t tell him to slow down or ease off. He’d always wondered what it would take. Even when Jonny was angry, he didn’t fuck angry, he made his displeasure known by being a damn tease and drawing it out. And that scary willpower Patrick had first seen at age 13 was apparently endlessly useful at staving off orgasms, so he could make it last. 

And Patrick might’ve expected all of his jubilant on-ice rough affection to come into play, but Jonny seemed to have those firmly separated into two different boxes. Except for now the wall had dropped, and Jonny was fucking him with the same aggression he had in a game. 

“You know that’s why Kesler was always up in your grill, right,” Patrick breathed into his ear. “I’ve never been able to tell if he wants to bend you over or bend over for you, but he wants _something_.” 

“Christ,” Jonny bit out, driving his dick in especially deep. “Wouldn’t, not for him.” 

“I know,” Patrick replied on a moan, holding Jonny even tighter. “I think you want only me to do that. You’ve been thinking about it for so long, and you want it so badly, I think you’re afraid, because then you’re never going to want me to stop, are you, baby?” 

Jonny shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut.

“There’s never gonna be anyone else for you, is there? You’re mine.” Patrick was just running his mouth now, saying stuff, he didn’t even know what, because he was so close, Jonny’s body moving with his like they’d been practicing. 

Each precise hammer strike against his prostate made his cock jump in his hand as he frantically stroked, desperately trying to hold on and to come all at the same time. When it finally got away from him, body at the limit, balls drawing up tight, he shot off with enough force some of it spattered onto his own mouth. 

Jonny blinked big eyes, tracking the slow slide of Patrick’s own jizz over his lower lip, made a strange hurt noise low in his throat, and then ground his cock in one last time, before Patrick felt the surge of wet heat inside. 

*

“Is that your way of telling me you want to be official,” Jonny asked sleepily after cleaning them both up. He’d punched the pillow into shape and looked all set to pass out right before he’d tossed that bomb out there. 

Patrick froze up. He’d just been talking—not trying to—he hadn’t meant for it to seem like any kind of demand. They were keeping this casual. Sex only, both single, just fucking around, or that’s what he’d been trying to do. 

Jonny blinked his eyes open, looking surprisingly canny. “Now who’s scared?” he said softly. 

Patrick chewed on his lower lip. “Wanting to fuck someone and be with them aren’t the same thing.” 

Jonny rolled his eyes, but he looked both fond and amused. 

“Face it,” Jonny said, pinning him under his body. “You already are ‘with’ me, and you just told me you wanted to be the only one who got to fuck me ever again. That sounds pretty official.” He yawned and added, “Unless you still want to see other people.”

“No,” Patrick said automatically and then winced at how fast it came out of his mouth. 

“Quit playing it so close to the vest, Peeks,” Jonny told him gently, brushing his nose against Patrick’s cheek. “This is me telling you I want that too.” 

And as it turned out, yes, Jonny very much enjoyed being fucked by Patrick and his [too big straight boy] cock.


End file.
